Call Your Name
by Peachysteria
Summary: Eren gelandangan dan mantan napi. Levi pria buta yang tidak bisa menerima kondisinya. Shounen-ai, RivaEre, Riren, bxb.
1. Chapter 1

**BAB 1 : Green**

* * *

Dusun Shiganshina, sebuah pedesaan yang terletak jauh dari peradaban modern Ibu Kota Mitras. Jalan-jalan tanpa aspal yang berkelok dengan ilalang disisi kanan-kiri, danau jernih memantulkan kehidupan damai didalamnya, domba berbulu tebal memakan rumput yang tumbuh subur, udara masih bersih tanpa adanya campuran asap pabrik yang menyiksa.

Gerobak kayu yang mengangkut beberapa karung gandum ditarik seekor kuda gagah berbulu cokelat mencolok, suara roda besar beradu dengan kerikil kecil menyebabkan guncangan dalam gerobak kayu. Langit berwarna biru jernih bagai lautan diatas sana, burung meliuk terbang memamerkan sayap yang bebas.

Angin berhembus kecil, menerbangkan helaian cokelat bak lelehan caramel. Iris hijau terang memandang sekelilingnya, bibir tipis sewarna kuncup bunga mawar dimusim semi melengkungkan senyum tipis. Senang dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Tempat tujuannya adalah sebuah rumah sederhana yang ditinggali janda beranak satu, Kuchel Ackerman. Kala menyebut namanya, seluruh penduduk Shiganshina akan tahu, wanita berambut hitam panjang dangan perigai halus seperti seorang bangsawan, suaminya adalah komandan satuan militer yang gugur ketika menjalankan tugas. Kuchel membesarkan puteranya seorang diri.

Kereta perlahan mulai berhenti, tepat didepan sebuah rumah bercat putih dengan pekarangan ditumbuhi bunga yang bermekaran. Sekumpulan kupu-kupu dengan sayap warna warni berterbangan. Papan bertuliskan 'Ackerman' membuat pemuda itu sadar bahwa ia telah sampai ditempat tujuannya.

"Ini adalah rumah Kuchel Ackerman." Pria tua yang mengendarai gerobak kokoh membuka mulut.

"Terima kasih, paman." Melompat turun dari gerobak, sepatu putihnya beradu dengan jalanan penuh debu. Ia melambaikan tangan pada pria tua baik hati yang memberinya tumpangan, suara derap langkah kaki kuda mulai menjauh.

Menenteng koper cokelat yang terasa berat, alis tebal mengerut sedikit. Melangkah menuju pintu cokelat yang terbuat dari kayu mahal pilihan, mengetuk pintu beberapa kali.

"Siapa?" tidak berlebihan jika orang menyebut Kuchel adalah wanita berparas cantik. Kuchel secara harfiah memang cantik. Rambut hitam diikat membentuk sanggul rapi, mengenakan gaun tradisional yang mulai dilupakan dari peradaban, kulit seputih susu dengan sepasang iris kelam, bibir tipis kemerahan, hidung bangir, dan pipi yang bersemu. Siapapun tidak akan mengira jika usia Kuchel sudah lebih dari setengah abad.

"Aku Eren Jaeger, berasal dari perusahaan milik Mr. Dot Pixis, Ma'am."

Senyum melengkung dibibir tipis Kuchel. "Silahkan masuk."

* * *

**Tittle : Call Your Name**

**Pairing : Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, Slice of life, Hurt/comfort, Tragedy**

**Rating : T+**

**Author : Himawariyuzu**

**Desclaimer : Karakter dalam fanfiksi ini milik Hajime Isayama, sementara fanfiksi ini murni milik saya.**

**Warning : mengandung muatan Boyslove didalamnya, jika tidak berkenan silahkan tinggalkan page ini.**

**Summary : Eren gelandangan dan mantan napi. Levi pria buta yang tidak bisa menerima kondisinya. Shounen-ai, RivaEre, Riren, bxb.**

* * *

Eren memasuki rumah yang menguarkan aroma bak hutan pinus, melemaskan ototnya yang kaku karena perjalanan jauh. Kuchel menyuruhnya duduk diatas sofa cokelat bersih, sementara wanita itu pamit untuk membuatkan Eren minum. Iris kehijauan bergulir, memandang ruang tamu Keluarga Ackerman. Beberapa foto yang tidak lekang dimakan usia menjadi suguhan untuknya. Foto pernikahan Kuchel, sejak muda wanita itu sangat cantik. Foto bayi mungil berbalut selimut biru muda. Kemudian foto pemuda berwajah malas.

Kuchel kembali tak lama kemudian, membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir cantik beraroma teh melati. Duduk dengan anggun dihadapan Eren Jaeger, bocah bau kencur berusia sembilan belas tahun yang menjadi mantan napi karena memukul seorang pelacur. Dot Pixis menawarkan pekerjaan untuknya, menjadi perawat bagi orang sakit atau lansia. Eren yang lahir dan besar dijalanan yang kejam berpikir bahwa dirinya tidak akan berhasil, namun Dot Pixis mematahkan anggapannya. Eren selalu ketakutan dengan masalalu yang membelenggunya. Mantan napi, gelandangan, dan tidak tahu cara bersikap sopan. Siapa yang sudi memperkerjakannya?

Namun sebuah keluarga kaya mempercayai Eren merawat seorang nenek renta yang bahkan lupa namanya sendiri. Eren melakukan pekerjaan pertama dengan sangat baik, menemani nenek renta menemui ajal diatas ranjangnya yang empuk. Tanpa anak, cucu, ataupun cicitnya. Hanya Eren, bocah asing perawatnya dan mantan napi. Keluarganya terlalu apatis.

"Jadi… Eren." Panggil Kuchel dengan suara tenang sehalus sutera. Iris kelam dan iris kehijauan bertemu. Mata Eren mengingatkan Kuchel pada kalung batu giok yang diberikan suaminya sebelum meninggal, tersimpan dalam kotak kayu berpahat rumit tertutup rapat.

"Ya, Mrs Ackerman."

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu."

Eren menegakkan punggung. "Namaku Eren Jaeger, aku tidak tahu siapa orangtuaku. Kabur dari panti asuhan sejak usia sepuluh tahun. Mantan napi karena memukul seorang pelacur ketika usiaku genap tujuh belas."

Bias keterkejutan tampak dimata Kuchel, namun hanya sementara. Kemudian kembali menjadi tatapan hangat. Eren tidak mau berbohong dengan latar belakangnya, jika Kuchel tidak menginginkannya bekerja karena ia mantan napi. Eren akan pergi.

"Baiklah, Eren."

"Anda tidak mempermasalahkan status saya?" Eren bertanya dengan alis tertekuk dalam. Senyum Kuchel kembali muncul.

"Itu hanya masalalu, nak. Kau sudah berubah, itu poin pentingnya." Eren tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang kini merasuki dadanya. Hangat dan manis, seperti lelehan madu panas yang baru sekali dicobanya. Iris kehijauan berbinar, selama ini orang-orang menganggapnya bocah biadab karena masuk bui diusia semua itu. Tapi Kuchel dengan suara lembut meyakinkan, bahwa itu hanyalah bagian dari masalalu Eren.

"Terima kasih!"

"Sama-sama. Eren kau akan merawat putraku, dia buta setelah kecelakaan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kehilangan teman dan pengelihatan membuatnya sangat terpukul, dia tidak mau didekati bahkan olehku sekalipun. Mungkin ini akan menjadi pekerjaan yang berat bagimu, putraku biasa berbicara kasar. Jadi apa kau sanggup, Eren?"

Tersenyum lebar. "Saya sanggup, Mrs Ackerman!"

Kuchel mengangguk, mempersilahkan Eren meminum teh hangat buatannya.

.

.

Setelah menyimpan koper berisi pakaian dikamar yang akan ia tinggali, Eren langsung melakukan tugasnya meski Kuchel memintanya beristirahat. Putra Kuchel bernama Levi Ackerman, usianya tiga puluh lima tahun. Selama ini tinggal di Mitras dan bekerja disebuah perusahaan ternama, kembali ke Shiganshina setelah kegelapan merenggut total kehidupannya.

Eren mengetuk pintu bercat cokelat, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Menghela napas.

"Mr Ackerman, aku Eren Jaeger. Akan menjadi perawatmu mulai hari ini." Tetap tidak ada sahutan, meringis pelan. Ucapan Kuchel bukan hanya isapan jempol belaka, Eren menduga bahwa pria itu akan lebih sulit ditangani dibanding nenek pikun.

Eren membuka pintu kamar itu, menutupnya perlahan. Tercekat melihat seisi kamar. Cahaya matahari menebus tipis gorden cokelat yang tertutup rapat menghalangi jedela, piring kotor berisi makanan basi tersebar diatas lantai, pakaian-pakaian kotor, juga seorang pria yang memandang kosong langit-langit kusam. Mungkin matanya memandang kesana, namun Eren tidak bisa melupakan fakta bahwa pria itu buta.

Eren mengerutkan hidungnya, aroma tidak sedap menusuk rongga pernapasannya. Tapi Eren harus menahannya, ia bahkan terbiasa mengganti popok dewasa bau pesing milik nenek pikun. Berjalan mendekat ke ranjang, memperhatikan lekat pria dewasa itu. Dagu mulai ditumbuhi rambut halus, rambut kusut lengket memanjang, tubuh kurus, dan kulit pucat tidak sehat karena tak pernah bersinggungan dengan cahaya matahari.

"Saya Eren."

"Pergi." Ucapan dingin bak bongkahan es abadi. Eren menghela napas, ia tidak akan gentar. Kata-kata pria ini tidak sebanding dengan ucapan kasar yang diterimanya sepanjang hidupnya.

"Anda harus mandi." Eren berjalan menuju jendela, sesekali melompat menghindari piring beraroma busuk. Membuka tirai dan jendela, angin yang masuk menyingkirkan aroma tak sedap.

Levi merasakan hangat menyentuh ujung kakinya yang dingin. Sesuatu yang terasa asing baginya, apa ini? Cahaya matahari? Persetan, ia buta dan tidak bisa melihat. Semalam ibunya mengatakan bahwa ia akan mendatangkan perawat untuknya, Levi hanya berkata dingin bahwa ibunya tidak perlu memberikan perhatian pada orang buta sepertinya. Ia sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain berbaring diatas ranjang empuk.

"Kau dipecat bocah, sikap kurang ajarmu menggaguku." Jika Kuchel mendengar Levi berkata lebih dari satu atau dua kata setelah sepuluh bulan tragedy itu, Kuchel akan bahagia.

"Tidak, anda tidak punya hak untuk itu. Saya bekerja untuk Mrs Ackerman. Secara mutlak beliau yang berhak memecat saya."

Mendengus. "Kau banyak omong, babi."

Sesuai yang Kuchel katakan, omongan Levi kasar dan tajam. Jika orang tidak terbiasa maka ia akan sakit hati, sayangnya tandingan Levi saat ini adalah Eren. Mantan napi dan gelandangan. Sel penjara mengajarkan Eren lebih dalam tentang kejamnya dunia.

"Jadi tugas pertamaku adalah membereskan kamar anda!" Eren menepuk tangan, Levi menggeram. Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah suka seseorang mengusik ruang pribadinya, rasanya ia ingin menghajar sosok kurang ajar itu tapi ia hanyalah pria buta, tidak bisa apa-apa. Dimana pemuda itupun Levi tidak tahu, hanya suara piring-piring dibereskan yang menyesaki rongga telinganya.

"Hoi berhenti bocah, jangan coba-coba menyentuh apapun dikamar ini!" suara kursi bergeser.

"Menjadikan tempat ini kandang penyakit? Tidak. Maaf saja tuan." Kali ini suara kaleng-kaleng minuman dimasukkan kedalam plastik. Iris kelam bergulir, mencoba mencari keberadaan bocah kurang ajar. Sayangnya, hanya kegelapan total yang Levi lihat. Kedua tangan terkepal, emosi bercampur menjadi satu. Kesal karena seseorang memasuki kamarnya juga kesal pada kenyataan bahwa ia buta. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa Levi terima. Bangun diatas ranjang ruangan beraroma obat, tidak bisa melihat, menerima dua kabar sekaligus : Isabel dan Farlan tewas sementara dirinya buta. Levi bukan orang yang religius, ia tidak bisa menerima ini sebagai cobaan dari Tuhan.

Menit berlalu secara elastis, Levi hanya diam. Tidak menanggapi bocah itu berceloteh, mengajaknya bicara. Meniadakan eksistensi bocah itu adalah keputusan tepat yang diambil olehnya, biar saja. Jika dia lelah, dia akan pergi dengan sendirinya.

"Nah sudah selesai." Eren lega, ia melirik Levi sekilas. Membawa keluar piring-piring kotor dan kantung plastik yang terisi penuh, meletakkan piring di bak pencucian dan membuang kantong plastik ke tempat pembuangan dibelakang rumah.

Bocah berambut cokelat berpapasan dengan Kuchel yang baru selesai menyiram tanaman.

"Bagaimana, Eren?"

Cengiran lebar menghias wajah bulat Eren, pipi sebesar bakpao terlihat bulat. "Saya sudah membersihkan kamarnya, Tuan Levi sepertinya marah."

Kuchel tersenyum maklum. "Dia memang seperti itu."

"Saya akan memandikan Tuan Levi setelah ini."

Kuche tersentak kaget. "Tunggu… Eren, kau yakin?" tanya Kuchel ragu.

Eren mengangguk cepat. "Jika hari ini tidak bisa, maka saya akan mencobanya besok!"

Bibir Kuchel terkatup, ia hanya mengangguk sekilas ketika Eren pamit kembali ke kamar Levi. Memperhatikan punggung sempit Eren yang mulai menghilang kala bocah itu menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju lantai dua.

.

.

"Bocah bedebah!"

Eren menyentuh rusuknya yang terasa nyeri, alis tebal bertaut. Wajahnya memerah menahan sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya. Disana Levi tampak marah setelah berhasil menendang tulang rusuknya, semua ini berawal dari Eren yang hendak memandikan pria itu. Levi jelas menolak, matanya buta namun refleksnya masih sangat bagus. Ia menendang Eren kencang, tepat mengenai tulang rusuk bocah ingusan itu.

"Anda harus mandi!"

"Persetan soal itu! Kau tidak punya hak untuk memaksaku!" suara Levi sangat rendah, menandakan bahwa ia sangat marah kali ini.

Eren menghela napas, menyerah. Jika ia tetap memaksa maka Levi mungkin akan menendangnya hingga ia terlempar dari lantai dua, tenaga pria itu sangat luar biasa. Mirip kekuatan seratus kuda liar.

Semburat orange melingkupi langit Shiganshina, hari beranjak senja. Petani mulai kembali dari sawah dengan tubuh penuh lumpur, tapi Eren masih disini. Dikamar pria dewasa yang menyebalkan.

"Anda harus makan, Tuan."

"Enyahlah jika kau tidak ingin kutendang. Kuperingatkan, jangan memaksaku lagi atau aku akan mengahajarmu." Ancam Levi serius, membuat Eren sedikit bergidik. Mengingatkannya pada paman gempal pemilik toko yang tidak sudi emperan tokonya menjadi tempat Eren beristirahat, menendangnya kuat hingga menghantam tiang listrik dengan betis penuh lemak.

Eren menyerah kali ini, mood Levi benar-benar tidak dalam keadaan yang bagus.

"Baiklah, saya akan minta Mrs Ackerman mengantarkan makanan untuk anda. Saya permisi." Kembali memandang Levi, lantas berjalan keluar dari kamar luas itu.

.

.

Eren bangun pagi, Kuchel menyediakan bubur jagung dan segelas susu murni untuknya. Eren menganga, tidak percaya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Eren makan disediakan oleh oranglain, senyum Kuchel masih hangat. Berterima kasih pada Eren karena sudah membersihkan kamar Levi.

Sup jagung buatan Kuchel sangat lezat, Eren memakannya hingga habis tanpa sisa. Meneguk susu murni yang dibeli dari peternakan secara langsung, kemudian berpamitan untuk mengurus Levi.

Tiba dikamar Levi, pria itu masih terlelap. Begitu damai dengan hembusan napas tenang, Levi tidak terlihat berbahaya. Berbeda jika Levi membuka matanya. Eren membersihkan kamar Levi, kata Kuchel dulunya Levi adalah orang yang sangat menyukai kebersihan. Namun sejak kecelakaan Levi tidak perduli pada apapun lagi.

Eren memandang keluar jendela, Dusun Shiganshina adalah tempat yang sangat tentram. Berbeda dengan Mitras yang padat, uh bukankah Levi dulunya tinggal di Mitras? Mungkin saja membicarakan tentang kota itu bisa membuat Levi sedikit terbuka padanya.

Eren berbalik, menemukan Levi sudah membuka matanya. Senyumnya berkembang, meski Levi jelas tidak akan melihat hal itu.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Levi." Helaan napas berat terdengar.

"Kau tidak juga menyerah, bocah tolol?" bisakah ia menemukan pagi tenangnya seperti dulu? Tanpa ada bocah penganggu yang ingin dihajarnya seandainya ia bisa melihat?

Kekehan pelan terdengar. "Tidak akan. Aku orang yang sangat gigih!"

"Simpan idealisme mu itu, aku tidak mau mendengarnya." Ujar Levi tajam.

"Tuan Levi ayo sarapan, Mrs Ackerman membuat bubur jagung yang sangat lezat!"

Bubur jagung, ingatan Levi diputar kemasa lampau. Masa kanak-kanak yang ceria, dekapan hangat Kuchel sebelum ia tidur dan semangkuk sup jagung sebagai sarapan. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakannya, sejak kedewasaan merengkuhnya. Membuatnya berada dalam jarak tak kasat mata dengan ibunya.

"Aku tidak lapar."

Tapi perut mengkhianatinya, suara keras dari dalam perut bergema. Levi mendesis, pasti kini Eren sedang menyeringai mengejeknya sebagai pria buta tukang bohong.

"Anda lapar, saya ambilkan makan dulu!" Eren berjalan keluar dari kamar Levi, menemui Kuchel yang sibuk berkutat dengan adonan pie lemon.

"Ah Eren, Levi sudah bangun?" tanyanya seraya menuang perasan lemon dalam adonan.

"Sudah, saya akan mengambilkannya makan." Eren menuang sup jagung kedalam mangkuk, mengambil segelas air mineral dan berjalan tergesa kembali ke kamar Levi. Kuchel diam, memandang punggung Eren. Semoga saja bocah itu bisa membawa perubahan positif pada putranya.

Aroma sup jagung yang khas menyadarkan Levi bahwa Eren sudah datang. Suara langkah kaki Eren terdengar terburu.

"Ayo sarapan!" Levi tersentak ketika tangan hangat menyentuh punggungnya, meneggakkan punggungnya. Terjebak dalam kekagetan yang parah, tidak menyangka Eren mengabaikan ancamannya kemarin. "Sekarang makan." Benda hangat menyentuh bibirnya yang terkatup rapat, Eren menunggu dengan sabar Levi akan membuka mulutnya.

_Prangg_

Semua berbeda dengan harapan Eren. Semangkuk sup jagung tumpah diatas lantai, isinya berceceran. Iris hijau memandang kaget sup jagung yang sia-sia karena Levi menjatuhkannya, menyentakknya dengan kasar. Deru napas Levi memburu, berusaha menekan emosinya. Eren sudah berjalan terlalu jauh, melewati garis yang sudah ia tentukan.

Hening menyergap, Levi pikir Eren akan memakinya sebagai pria buta tak tahu diuntung. Tapi makian itu tak terdengar, Levi tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Eren saat ini. Marahkah? Perduli setan!

Suara mangkuk diletakkan diatas meja terdengar disusul suara kain mengelap lantai. Kemudian langkah kaki yang menjauh dan pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Bocah itu pergi? Apa dia sudah menyerah? Baguslah, sejak awal Levi memang tidak mengharapkan Eren ada disini. Jika bocah itu angkat kaki, ia akan bahagia.

.

Eren kembali ke dapur dengan alis menyatu, rahangnya mengeras. Kuchel sudah pergi, baguslah wanita itu tak perlu melihat wajah berantakannya ini. Pemuda mantan napi meletakkan dengan kasar mangkuk kedalam bak pencuci piring, menghidupkan keran dan membasuh wajahnya dengan kasar. Menjerit tertahan, meluapkan kekesalan yang bercokol dalam hatinya. Maaf saja, Eren bukan malaikat yang baik hati akan diam saja diperlakukan buruk seperti itu. Eren marah, kesal sekali pada Levi tapi dia tidak menunjukannya. Jika Levi melihat dirinya meledak-ledak karena amarah, pria itu akan berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah menang. Ini adalah pertarungan.

Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, Levi benar-benar pria yang kurang ajar!

Suara debaman keras terdengar, membuat Eren kaget. Sumber suara itu dari lantai dua, Eren tanpa dikomando menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Membuka pintu kamar Levi, berdiri diambang pintu.

Levi terjembab jatuh, ringisan sakit meluncur dari celah bibir tipis yang biasa membentuk garis lurus. Tangan Levi menggapai sekeliling, entah apa yang ia cari. Eren hanya memeperhatikan dalam diam. Terselip rasa puas melihat Levi seperti itu, jadi daripada menolongnya. Eren lebih memilih untuk diam, menikmati penderitaan Levi.

Tangan Levi menggapai udara kosong, berdecak kesal karena tidak menemukan tumpuan. Ia hendak membuang air kecil, namun seperti biasa dirinya harus jatuh berulangkali karena tidak bisa melihat. Levi hanya bisa menertawakan ketidak berdayaannya dalam hati.

Sementara itu Eren menghembuskan napasnya kecil, ia mungkin bahagia melihat Levi seperti itu namun sisi kemanusiaannya berkata lain. Levi memang pria brengsek kurang ajar, namun Levi hanya tidak ingin dikasihani karena kondisinya. Levi menganggap dirinya adalah beban dan Levi masih terjebak dalam rasa frustasinya.

Eren berjalan mendekat, meraih kedua lengan Levi.

"Setelah ini anda ingin menendang saya juga tidak apa-apa, kemana anda ingin pergi? Agar saya bantu."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, bocah."

Tetap keras kepala. "Tuan sekali saja jangan keras kepala seperti ini."

"Kamar mandi." Suara Levi sangat pelan, seakan ia tidak ingin mengatakannya. Eren mengerutkan dahi.

"Maaf?"

"Kamar mandi, bocah. Kau tuli?" geram Levi, Eren mengangguk membantu Levi bangkit dan memapahnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi disudut ruang tidur Levi. Mempersilahkan pria itu menyelesaikan kebutuhan personalnya sementara Eren berjaga diluar.

Suara ketukan dari dalam pintu kamar mandi menyadarkan Eren bahwa Levi sudah selesai. Eren meraih lengan Levi, menuntunnya menuju ranjang.

"Apa anda tetap tidak mau makan?"

"Keluarlah." Enggan memancing perdebatan, Eren keluar dari dalam kamar Levi.

.

.

Sembari menunggu jam makan siang Levi, Kuchel mengizinkan Eren beristirahat sejenak. Istirahat bagi Eren adalah membantu Kuchel memunguti telur ayam peliharaan Kuchel, wanita itu hanya sendiri. Ayam tidak terurus, telur-telur ayam berserakan diatas rumput empuk bagian belakang rumah. Eren gembira melakukannya, setidaknya mengurus ayam peliharaan Kuchel jauh lebih mudah dibanding mengurus putranya yang keras kepala.

Eren kembali membawa sekeranjang penuh telur.

"Hebat Eren, jika kau suka kau bisa mengurus ayam-ayam itu juga."

"Terima kasih Mrs." Eren meletakkan keranjang diatas meja.

"Apa Levi masih keras kepala?" tanya Kuchel.

"Begitulah." Eren tidak enak menceritakan kelakuan Levi pada Kuchel, melihat raut wajah Eren wanita itu tahu bahwa semua tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Sejak dulu Levi memang sulit sekali didekati, omongannya begitu tajam seperti sebuah pedang. Hanya orang tertentu yang bisa berteman dan dekat dengan putranya.

Wajar jika Eren merasa kesal pada Levi. Lebih mengherankan lagi jika Eren tidak kesal dengan perilaku putranya.

"Levi memang seperti itu, dia suka berkata tajam. Tapi jika kau bertahan, maka dia akan lunak dengan sendirinya." Kuchel seakan bisa membaca situasi, Eren mengangguk menerima masukan dari Kuchel. Meski sulit, Eren harus melakukannya. Bertahan dan merima segala omongan kasar Levi, berharap pria itu mau menerimanya suatu saat nanti.

"Eren apa kau suka pie lemon?" tanya Kuchel, membuka lemari penyimpanan makanan. Menarik seloyang pie lemon yang menggoda, Eren menelan ludah. Ia hanya pernah sekali memakannya, itupun ketika dirinya di Mitras. Mengambil sepotong pie lemon dari dalam tong sampah bau.

Eren mengangguk cepat. "Saya suka Mrs!"

Kuchel mengajak Eren duduk di meja makan, menghidangkan pie lemon dan dimakan dengan cepat oleh Eren. Rasanya lezat, jauh berbeda dengan pie lemon yang dipungutnya dari tong sampah dulu. Mata Eren memburam akan airmata, Eren bocah malang tanpa adanya orangtua yang mendekapnya hangat sejak ia terlahir didunia. Tumbuh dipanti asuhan dengan sedikit kasih sayang pemilik panti, kemudian hidup dijalanan yang keras. Eren tidak pernah tahu figure seorang ibu, tapi Kuchel memberikannya. Wanita anggun yang memperlakukannya dengan begitu baik.

Sementara Kuchel tersenyum kecil melihat Eren, pemuda ini meski baru dikenalnya Kuchel menganggap Eren bagian dari keluarganya. Eren tumbuh tanpa orangtua seperti yang Eren ceritakan, ia tidak ingin menganggap Eren sebagai perawat putranya saja. Sisi keibuan Kuchel ditunjukkan secara gamblang.

"Ini enak Mrs! Terima kasih!" Eren mengusap airmata yang membasahi pipi bulatnya, mengungkapkan rasa syukurnya.

"Makanlah hingga kenyang, Eren."

.

.

Eren memulai aktifitas paginya seperti biasa, menemui Levi sembari membawa nampan berisi semangkuk sup jagung dan air mineral. Kuchel mengatakan sejak kemarin Levi belum makan apapun. Mengetuk pintu, tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Eren menghela napas, membuka pintu dengan perlahan.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Levi." Sapanya berusaha ramah seperti biasa. Levi masih terlelap diatas ranjangnya yang luas, Eren meletakkan nampan diatas nakas. Berjalan mendekati Levi, bermaksud untuk membangunkannya.

Tapi gerakan Eren terhenti, Levi terlihat sangat pucat. Bibir tipisnya terbuka sebesar kelingking, Eren menyentuh kening Levi. Hawa panas menyapa telapak tangannya, pemuda ingusan melompat sedikit kebelakang. Levi demam.

Tanpa pikir panjang Eren berlari menuruni anak tangga, berusaha mencari Kuchel. Setelah berkeliling, Eren menemukan Kuchel sedang menyiram tanaman sembari berbincang dengan gadis berambut hitam sebahu.

"Mrs Ackerman! Tuan Levi demam!" ujarnya tanpa basa-basi.

Mata Kuchel melebar. "Mikasa, tolong panggilkan dokter Eld."

Gadis berambut hitam dengan syal merah yang melilit lehernya mengangguk, berjalan cepat meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Kuchel. Sementara itu Eren mengikuti Kuchel yang tampak panik berjalan menuju kamar Levi.

"Levi!" menepuk pelan pipi tirus Levi, erangan lemah keluar dari mulut pria itu. Eren memang kesal setengah mati pada Levi, namun melihat pria itu jatuh sakit dan lemah seperti ini Eren merasa kasihan. "Dia jarang sakit, kalau sampai sakit akan parah. Eren, tolong ambilkan kompres untuk Levi."

Bergerak cepat seperti kijang yang hendak ditembak pantatnya, Eren menyiapkan baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil berwarna putih menempelkan handuk basah dikening Levi. Memandang wajah Levi lekat, jika mungkin Levi mengurus dirinya dengan baik pria itu pasti sangat tampan seperti fotonya dimasa muda. Sayangnya kini hanya ada Levi yang berkulit putih pucat tidak sehat juga tubuh kurus seperti tengkorak hidup.

"Mrs Ackerman." Kamar Levi dibuka, pria tinggi berambut pirang memasuki kamar putra Kuchel Ackerman diikuti oleh Mikasa.

"Dokter Eld."

Kuchel mempersilahkan dokter satu-satunya Dusun Shiganshina untuk memeriksa putranya, beberapa menit kemudian Eld Jinn melepas stetoskop.

"Maag, insomnia, stress, dan pengaruh cuaca. Ini bukan kondisi yang baik, kuharap Levi bisa mengatur pola makannya." Eld Jinn menulis sesuatu disebuah kertas. "Resep obat untuk Levi, kalian bisa menebusnya di apotik kota. Em, Mrs Ackerman bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Kuchel menerima resep obat dari Eld Jinn, mengangguk paham dan mengikuti dokter muda keluar dari kamar Levi. Menyiasakan Eren, Mikasa, dan Levi yang masih terlelap.

Hanya keheningan yang mengisi kamar luas itu, Eren masih sibuk mengompres dahi Levi.

"Kau perawat Levi?"

Eren menoleh, bertemu tatap dengan iris kelam Mikasa. Sangat mirip dengan milik Kuchel, sementara mata Levi perpaduan warna hitam dan biru. Mengingatkan Eren pada dalamnya samudera.

"Ya, Eren Jaeger." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri, tersenyum tipis. Mikasa agak tersentak, ia menyembunyikan pipi putih kemerahannya dibalik syal miliknya.

"Aku Mikasa Ackerman, sepupu Levi." Gadis itu cukup dingin, mungkin usianya sama dengan Eren. Ia memiliki wajah yang cantik, hampir mirip dengan Kuchel.

Mikasa mengenakan gaun tradisional seperti Kuchel –Dirndl- apakah keluarga Ackerman memang masih menjunjung tinggi kebudayaan? Tapi wajah Mikasa juga mengingatkannya pada wanita asia. Darah campuran?

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Mikasa."

"Aku juga, Eren."

.

.

Menggantikan Kuchel untuk menebus resep obat Levi diapotik kota, Eren berangkat bersama dengan Mikasa. Mengendarai sepeda tua peninggalan Mr Ackerman, jarak antara kota dan Dusun Shiganshina memakan waktu selama tiga puluh menit. Kota Trost memang tidak sebesar dan semegah Ibu Kota Mitras tapi disini sedikit lebih maju dari Shiganshina.

Bangunan-bangunan dengan aksen kuno entah mengapa malah menambah nilai plus dari Trost, beberapa penjual buah sibuk memamerkan dagangan yang dijamin masih segar, beberapa remaja yang baru pulang sekolah membentuk kelompok saling melempar canda dan tawa. Bagi Eren yang tidak pernah mengenyam bangku pendidikan, rasa iri membanjiri hatinya. Eren hanya tahu caranya membaca dan matematika sederhana, diajari oleh Ibu pemilik panti yang kadang memukul tangannya karena Eren malas belajar. Menghitung uang diajarkan oleh banci tua yang menganggapnya anak sendiri, setidaknya ketika hidup dijalanan Eren masih memiliki orang yang memperhatikannya.

"Ini apotiknya." Mikasa menunjuk bangunan dengan cat putih agak kusam, plang bertuliskan _Apotik Rico _terpampang diatas pintu. Eren dan Mikasa masuk, aroma obat menyengat. Etalase-etalase dijejali obat berbagai merek, hiasan dinding berupa tata cara pertolongan pertama dan manfaat asi turut memeriahkan apotik kecil itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" wanita berparas ketus dengan rambut silver bertanya, kacamata tebal yang dikenakan berkilat tertimpa cahaya lampu. Name tag Rico Brzenska menempel disisi kanan kemeja cokelat.

Eren nyaris jantungan, wanita itu muncul tiba-tiba dari balik etalase. "Um, aku ingin meneubus obat." Eren menyerahkan secarik kertas resep pemberian Eld Jinn pada Rico, wanita itu membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Baiklah, silahkan tunggu sebentar." Rico menghilang dibalik ruangan, Eren membaca lamat-lamat nama obat dalam etalase. Beberapa vitamin, obat maag, lalu.. um apa lagi?

"Kau asli dari Shiganshina?" Mikasa memecah keheningan.

"Tidak, aku berasal dari Mitras." Entahlah, bisa saja ia bukan asli Mitras. Eren hanya tahu bahwa sejak bayi dirinya dibuang dibawah pohon maple, ditemukan seorang biarawati tua. Biarawati dengan senyum teduh sering menjenguk Eren, sampai usia Eren 5 tahun biarawati itu meninggal dunia karena sakit.

Rico kembali tepat saat Mikasa ingin membuka mulut untuk bertanya, menyerahkan beberapa buah obat pada Eren. Menyebutkan kapan obat itu harus diminum juga manfaatnya, Eren mengangguk paham. Menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Rico.

"Terima kasih, Miss!" ucapnya.

Rico tersenyum. "Sama-sama." Rupanya Rico tak seketus wajahnya. Eren keluar bersama Mikasa, berjalan menuju tempat dimana sepeda mereka diparkirkan. Namun suara ganduh membuat Eren berhenti.

"Eren. Ada apa?" tanya Mikasa kebingungan, Eren mengintip dibalik tembok. Alisnya memincing melihat sekumpulan remaja tengah merisak sosok berambut pirang, gaya rambutnya mengingatkan Eren pada jamur yang tumbuh didekat kandang ayam Kuchel. Bocah pirang berjongkok, menutupi wajah dengan tangan. Mungkin sedang menangis.

"Hah, dia tidak seru!"

"Dasar banci, enyah kau dari sini!" pemuda-pemuda itu pergi setelah merampas roti milik Si Pirang. Mikasa berdiri dibelakang Eren, menunggu apa yang akan Eren lakukan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Eren membuka mulut, tingkah sosok itu mengingatkan Eren pada gelandangan tua yang diam saja ketika uang hasil mengemisnya dirampas oleh anak nakal.

Bocah jamur mendongak, iris biru bak langit cerah terlihat getir. Tunggu, dia laki-laki atau perempuan?

"Setidaknya aku tak menjadi pengecut karena lari." Bibir tipis bergetar, kemudian tersenyum tipis pada Eren dan Mikasa.

"Siapa namamu? Dimana kau tinggal?"

"Namaku Armin. Aku tinggal di Shiganshina."

Iris hijau dan iris biru bertemu.

**Tbc**

**Eren dan Levi dalam fanfiksi ini tidak sempurna, Eren yang gelandangan dan mantan napi. Levi yang buta dan tidak bisa menerima kondisinya.**

**Fanfik ini akan mengemas perjalanan Eren selama merawat Levi juga bumbu romance didalamnya. Jangan harap kalian bertemu Levi yang CEO super tampan, Eren pemuda manis yang unyu overload. Tidak akan kalian temukan. Ketidak sempurnaan Eren dan Levi adalah senjata utama fanfiksi ini.**

**Acuan pembuatan fanfiksi adalah dari novel Morning Glory karya Lavyrle Spencer. Juga dari light novel Violet Evergarden.**


	2. Kelabu

**Kelabu**

* * *

Jam menunjukkan tepat pukul dua belas malam, Eren terjaga ketika haus melanda apalagi ia harus mengecek kondisi Levi. Suhu tubuh Levi sudah menurun menjelang petang tadi walau pria itu hanya makan dua sendok bubur sebagai pengganjal perut, ah obat dari Apotik Rico benar-benar manjur. Pemuda mantan napi keluar dari kamar tidurnya, melangkah menuju dapur dengan cahaya yang temaram. Iris kehijuan memastikan bahwa keadaan aman, setidaknya menyiasati jika ada pencuri. Armin –teman barunya- mengatakan bahwa belakangan ini aksi pencurian hewan ternak sedang marak terjadi. Kakek Armin kehilangan salah satu sapi perah terbaik yang dimiliki oleh peternakan nyaris bangkrut keluarga Arlert.

Menuangkan air putih dari teko cantik ke gelas yang diambilnya secara acak dari rak, menyenderkan pinggangnya pada piggir bak pencuci piring didapur kebangaan Kuchel. Semodern apapun jaman ini, Shiganshina seolah hidup dalam dunia kuno yang menakjubkan. Rumah-rumah masih berdiri dengan sederhana, didominasi oleh kayu-kayu kuat dengan permukaan halus. Masih banyak perempuan yang mengenakan pakaian tradisional, menonjolkan sisi feminim yang mungkin tidak akan dimiliki perempuan modis khas ibu kota. Shiganshina adalah tempat yang sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali, seakan ini adalah tempat impian Eren yang selalu ia ceritakan pada banci tua sembari memakan beberapa butir kismis.

Melepaskan rasa dahaga, Eren kembali ke tujuan awal. Melangkah pelan menuju lantai dua, jangan sampai menimbulkan suara berisik yang bisa menganggu tidur nyenyak Kuchel apalagi Levi. Lantai dua memuat dua ruang kamar, salah satunya milik Levi dan satunya dibiarkan kosong. Awal pernikahan Kuchel dan suaminya merencanakan memiliki dua momongan, sayangnya tak lama setelah Levi lahir suami Kuchel gugur dalam medan perang yang ganas. Kuchel adalah wanita yang sangat tangguh dimata Eren.

Memutar kenop pintu kamar Levi yang terasa dingin, Eren membuka sedikit pintu. Gerakannya tertahan ketika melihat punggung sempit seorang wanita berambut panjang sepinggang dan mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna putih bersih, itu adalah Kuchel. Kamar Levi hanya diterangi cahaya lampu redup yang berdiri kokoh diatas nakas sebelah tempat tidur pria itu. Kuchel duduk disisi ranjang Levi, mengenggam tangan putranya dengan hangat suara isak tangisnya terdengar tertahan seakan tidak mengizinkan siapapun untuk mendengarnya.

* * *

**Tittle : Call Your Name**

**Pairing : Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, Slice of life, Hurt/comfort, Tragedy**

**Rating : T+**

**Author : Himawariyuzu**

**Desclaimer : Karakter dalam fanfiksi ini milik Hajime Isayama, sementara fanfiksi ini murni milik saya.**

**Warning : mengandung muatan Boyslove didalamnya, jika tidak berkenan silahkan tinggalkan page ini.**

**Summary : Levi kehilangan pengelihatan dan dua sahabatnya, tenggelam dalam kedukaan yang berlarut. Kemudian seorang bocah datang dalam hidupnya, Eren Jaeger. Orang yang akan merawatnya. Shounen-ai, RivaEre, Riren.**

* * *

"Apa yang harus ibu lakukan, Levi?" ucapan Kuchel teredam dalam isak tangis, tapi telinga Eren cukup mampu mendengarkan. Oh, Eren memang bajingan cilik setelah memukul pelacur ia kini menjadi tukang ingin tahu urusan oranglain. "Apapun akan ibu lakukan, untukmu. Tapi ibu mohon bangkitlah. Isabel dan Farlan akan ikut bersedih jika kau seperti ini."

Kuchel mengecup punggung tangan Levi, airmata yang berderai membasahi tangan kurus putranya. Memandang nanar Levi melalui iris kelam yang diliputi kesedihan mendalam, perkataan Eld Jinn masih diingatnya dengan jelas. Kondisi Levi yang mengkhawatirkan dan kejiwaan pria itu, jika Levi masih seperti ini Dokter Eld Jinn tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Eren terenyuh diambang pintu, ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya disayangi sedemikian dalamnya. Ibu panti mungkin menyayanginya, tapi wanita itu memiliki puluhan anak asuh dan tidak mungkin rasa sayangnya dicurahkan untuk Eren seluruhnya. Banci tua yang menjadi kawannya dalam menghadapi dunia jalanan yang kejam juga menyayanginya, tapi tetap saja semuanya terasa berbeda.

Dengan berani Eren membuka pintu kamar Levi lebih lebar, masuk kedalam dan meraih bahu kokoh Kuchel. Bisa Eren rasakan jika wanita itu terkejut, ia menoleh matanya masih berkaca-kaca.

"Eren."

"Saya akan membantu Mrs Ackerman, saya janji akan membuat Tuan Levi sembuh dan tersenyum lagi! Bahkan tertawa. Meski saya mantan napi, tapi Mr Dot Pixis memuji saya sebagai calon perawat terbaik dimasa depan!" ucapnya dengan menggebu-gebu, Eren yang sejak bayi tidak diinginkan kehadirannya tidak pernah tahu definisi dari menyayangi. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya, karena yang dipikirkan olehnya adalah bagaimana cara bertahan hidup keesokan harinya.

Kuchel memandang lurus Eren, tepat pada sepasang iris hijau jernih yang dimiliki pemuda itu. Sejak awal bagi Kuchel, Eren berbeda. Tidak perduli seperti apa masalalu Eren dimata Kuchel sosok itu adalah bocah yang membutuhkan kasih sayang. Kuchel juga tidak ragu menerima Eren ketika Dot Pixis –kawan lamanya- merekomendasikan Eren untuk merawat Levi. Segala keyakinan yang ia miliki sejak awal terjawab sudah.

"Terima kasih Eren, mohon bantuannya." Kuchel bangkit, merengkuh Eren seolah bocah ingusan itu adalah putra yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya. Eren membeku, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jantungnya berpacu dengan kencang, Eren bahagia. Pelukan Kuchel terasa sangat hangat, seperti sekaleng teh panas yang diminumnya saat salju turun. Hangat dan nyaman. Eren tidak pernah dipeluk seperti ini, Eren selalu berpikir bahwa ia memang tidak diinginkan didunia ini.

"Terima kasih, Mrs." Eren selalu mengejek banci tua yang gampang menangis. Melihat seekor kucing kelaparan dan sekarat diselokan banci itu menangis, tapi Eren saat ini sedang menangis. Entahlah, ia hanya ingin melakukannya.

Menangis dalam pelukan wanita tangguh bernama Kuchel Ackerman.

.

.

Eren mengganti kompres Levi, ia terjaga sepanjang malam setelah menyuruh Kuchel untuk beristirahat. Eren memandang lekat wajah Levi, pria itu benar-benar pucat dan kurus. Levi seolah menolak bertahan didunia yang kejam ini. Memikirkan ulang apa yang dikatakannya pada Kuchel, bagaimana caranya agar membuat Levi tersenyum? Bagaimana caranya agar Levi bisa menemukan alasan lagi untuk hidup setelah kehilangan segalanya?

Menghela napas, jam menunjukkan pukul empat. Ayam peliharaan Kuchel mulai berkokok, kehidupan Shiganshina dimulai. Warna kejingaan mulai menghiasi angkasa, aroma embun yang khas mulai tercium. Eren menguap, menepuk kedua pipinya dan mencoba agar tetap sadar.

Perlahan mata Levi mulai terbuka, Eren terkesiap bahkan menahan napasnya selama beberapa saat.

"Bocah."

"Y-ya Tuan Levi?"

"Aku dengar semuanya." Alis tebal Eren nyaris menyatu mendengar omongan pria berusia tiga puluh lima tahun itu. Dengar? Mendengar apa? Eren kebingungan, iris kelam kebiruan milik Levi bergerak sedikit meski pada kenyataannya Levi tidak melihat apapun. "Pembicaraan ibuku denganmu, aku tidak tidur."

Mulut Eren terbuka lebar, tidak menyangka sama sekali. Seharusnya Levi menjadi seorang aktor karena aktingnya sangat luar biasa. "T-tuan."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri bocah tolol." Levi berkata tajam dengan suara rendah dan berat miliknya, sejenis suara yang membuat orang-orang tenang mendengarnya.

"Saya pasti bisa mewujudkan hal itu, suatu saat nanti." Eren berkata dengan yakin, sejak awal pertemuannya dengan Levi mereka sudah memiliki keinginan untuk mengalahkan satu sama lain.

"Sebelum hari itu terjadi, aku akan menendang bokongmu terlebih dahulu dari rumah ini." Levi menggerakan tangannya, menyentuh dahi dan melepas handuk lembab untuk mengompres dirinya sejak kemarin.

"Anda akan menyesal setelah mendepak saya dari rumah ini, Tuan."

Keheningan menyelimuti kemudian, Eren membereskan obat-obatan Levi dan baskom berisi air hangat.

"Siapkan air hangat."

Gerakan tangan cekatan milik Eren terhenti, ia menoleh kearah Levi. memandang pria itu seolah Levi adalah alien berkepala kotak yang muncul tiba-tiba di Shiganshina.

"Apa?"

"Ibuku bilang kau perawat yang hebat, tapi kau tidak lebih dari bocah dungu yang tuli." Mendengus kasar, Eren tidak mau sakit hati dulu. "Aku mau mandi, bodoh. Setelah itu berjemur tidak ada salahnya, aku melakukan ini demi ibuku. Kau jangan sombong dulu."

Senyum merekah dengan sangat lebar dibibir tipis Eren, rasanya bahagia dan sangat lega karena akhirnya Levi mau keluar dari kamarnya yang sempit ini. Kuchel akan sangat bahagia jika mendengarnya! Kekesalan dan kecemasan Eren pada Levi sejak kemarin hilang entah kemana, seolah disedot oleh lubang hitam tanpa ujung.

"Baik Tuan! Saya akan siapkan segalanya!" Eren keluar dari dalam kamar Levi dengan punggung tegap, mirip seekor Gorila Punggung Perak yang gagah berani. Eren segera menyiapkan sabun, sikat gigi, pasta gigi, dan shampoo yang disimpan dalam lemari kayu didekat dapur. Kuchel bilang jika Eren kehabisan alat mandi, ia bisa mengambilnya dengan bebas disana. Eren tidak lupa mengambil pisau cukur juga selembar handuk beraroma pewangi bunga lavender kesukaan Kuchel.

Eren mencari Kuchel, tidak sabar menceritakan hal menakjubkan ini pada wanita itu tidak perduli saat ini dirinya kualahan membawa banyak alat mandi sekaligus ditangannya.

"Eren, kenapa membawa semua itu?" Kuchel muncul dari arah pintu depan tampaknya ia baru saja selesai menyapu halaman dari guguran daun. Seperti biasa, Kuchel selalu anggun dengan Dirndl miliknya.

"Tuan Levi akan mandi Mrs! Dia bilang ingin keluar untuk berjemur juga, bukankah ini luar biasa?" Eren menceritakan dengan semangat, mata Kuchel membola tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengar olehnya. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Levi menunjukkan suatu perubahan, airmatanya sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi hatinya dibanjiri oleh perasaan bahagia.

"Syukurlah." Gumam wanita itu.

"Saya akan memandikan Tuan Levi."

"Baiklah, aku akan memasak sarapan yang enak untuknya." Kuchel melesat menuju dapur, kapan terakhir kali ia merasa semangat seperti ini? Kuchel bahkan sudah agak lupa. Ini adalah pagi terbaik dikediaman Ackerman.

.

.

"Jadi… ugh."

Eren diserang tremor, menelan ludahnya gugup. Rasanya memandikan wanita tua penuh keriput disana-sini berbeda dengan memandikan Levi, pria dewasa menyadari batasan dirinya hingga ia mengiyakan dengan malas ucapan Eren yang hendak memandikannya.

Uap panas mengelilingi kamar mandi Levi, pria Ackerman telanjang bulat. Tubuh putih Levi yang jarang tersentuh cahaya matahari, Eren bisa melihat tulang rusuk yang menojol menandakan betapa kurusnya Levi, lalu… pinggang sempit yang entah mengapa terlihat cocok ditubuh pria itu.

"Bocah keparat, kau akan membiarkanku mati hipotermia?" Eren seakan ditarik dari alam bawah sadarnya. Menelan ludah gugup, menyugesti dalam hati bahwa ia harus tenang.

"M-maaf, pertama saya akan mencukur kumis anda terlebih dahulu. Anda tidak keberatan kan?" Eren sudah siap dengan alat cukur ditangan, Levi hanya berdehem singkat menyetujui hal itu, menghembuskan napas. Eren sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Permisi." Menyentuh dagu Levi dengan tangannya yang terasa dingin, panas merambat. Eren tidak tahu apakah ini karena uap atau karena suhu tubuh Levi, tapi seingatnya Levi sudah sembuh meski masih agak pucat. Dengan hati-hati Eren mencukur kumis tipis yang menghiasi wajah Levi, matanya berusaha fokus pada satu titik.

Menit bergulir sangat elastis bagi Eren, deru napas dua laki-laki berbeda usia mengisi keheningan kamar mandi. Eren harus akui Levi memiliki bentuk bibir yang bagus, tipis dan berwarna merah jambu pucat. Jika dilihat dengan lekat, Levi memiliki pahatan wajah yang indah. Eren tidak tahu harus membandingakannya dengan apa. Eren selesai, tersenyum puas karena hasil cukurannya sangat bagus.

Meletakkan alat cukur didekat kaca, Eren membasuh tubuh Levi dengan air hangat. Pria buta memejamkan mata, merasakan nikmat luar biasa ketika kulitnya bersinggungan langsung dengan air hangat. Ototnya terasa rileks, rasa dingin yang melingkupi tubuhnya lenyap begitu saja.

"Saya dengar Tuan Levi dulunya tinggal di Mitras, saya juga berasal dari Mitras." Eren menuangkan cairan sabun ditangannya, menggosoknya dengan perlahan ditubuh Levi. Aroma perpaduan lemon dan pohon teh membuat pikiran menjadi tenang, perpaduan yang sempurna dan pas.

"Ya." Seperti biasa, Levi sangat irit bicara tapi Eren tidak menyerah. Busa sabun mengalir menyapu kulit Levi, setelah seluruh bagian terjangkau kini Eren berurusan dengan rambut Levi yang lepek juga muai memanjang.

"Anda juga sepertinya harus memangkas rambut, um seperti gaya rambut anda difoto." Memijat lembut kepala Levi dengan shampoo beraroma teh hijau bercampur mint, Eren benar-benar kagum dengan cara Kuchel memilih perlatan mandi untuk rumahnya. Tidak seperti Eren yang asal mengambil sabun batang beraroma kembang tujuh rupa yang akhirnya habis dimakan tikus keesokan harinya.

"Hm."

"Saya akan membasuh tubuh anda, bisa pejamkan mata?" Levi menutup matanya membiarkan Eren membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat, Levi merasa benar-benar segar. Pijatan lembut Eren pada kepalanya menambah poin plus pada rasa rileks ditubuhnya, ya bocah ingusan itu ternyata cukup ahli.

"Aku akan gosok gigi sendiri, kau siapkan pakaianku. Setelah aku selesai, aku akan memanggilmu." Eren patuh, meraih sikat gigi yang direndamnya dalam air panas menambahkan pasta gigi diatasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Levi, sementara menunggu pria itu menggosok gigi Eren membuka lemari yang terletak disudut ruangan. Levi memiliki koleksi pakaian yang bagus dan bermerk, mengambil pakaian santai berwarna putih.

Levi memanggil namanya tidak lama kemudian, Eren melesat menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Kuchel tidak berhenti tersenyum senang, memperhatikan Levi yang turun dituntun oleh Eren menuju lantai satu. Kapan terakhir kali ia sarapan dengan Levi? Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Dimatanya Levi terlihat jauh lebih segar dan tampan, bisakah Kuchel berharap bahwa ini adalah salah satu tanda bahwa putranya akan kembali seperti dulu?

"Kemari, aku menyiapkan sup daging spesial!" Levi duduk dikursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan ibunya, ia bisa mencium aroma rempah sup yang sangat kuat membuat perutnya lapar seketika.

Levi boleh saja dikatakan kejam dan tidak memiliki hati. Namun Levi sangat menyayangi Kuchel. Dunia Levi adalah ibunya. Wanita tangguh yang merawatnya seorang diri setelah kematian ayahnya. Watak kerasnya hanya bisa sedikit lembut jika berhadapan dengan Kuchel, ucapan dan tangisan Kuchel semalam menyentil ego Levi. Sampai kapan ia akan seperti ini, disini yang menderita dan terpuruk bukan hanya dirinya namun juga ibunya. Kuchel tidak pernah menangis, jadi Levi berpikir bahwa ibunya baik-baik saja selama ini.

"Secangkir teh hitam untuk Levi dan segelas susu murni untuk Eren!" senyum Kuchel berlipat kali lebih lebar, Eren mengucapkan terima kasih.

Eren membantu Levi menyiapkan alat makannya, sesekali memberitahu pria itu apa yang harus disendok olehnya. Rasanya sedikit canggung bagi Levi dan sedikit sulit, cara makannya masih sangat berantakan. Kuchel memperhatikannya dengan sedih, namun ekspresi itu hanya bertahan sesaat. Ia tahu membuat Levi terbiasa dan bisa menerima kondisinya membutuhkan waktu yang tidak singkat.

"Um apa Mrs Ackerman tahu soal Armin Arlert?" Eren tiba-tiba teringat pada kawan barunya, Armin yang ternyata seorang laki-laki dan memang memiliki fisik yang tidak terlalu sehat. Mikasa bilang ia tidak mengenal Armin karena pemuda itu lebih sering berada di Trost, Armin suka membaca sementara perpustakaan di Shiganshina tidak besar dan memuat buku seadanya. Jadi Armin mengambil resiko menjadi korban perisakan pemuda Trost.

"Um Armin…" mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Ah, cucu Mr Arlert, memiliki peternakan tapi tidak berjalan baik karena orangtua Armin lebih memilih pergi ke kota. Kau mengenalnya Eren? Dia adalah anak yang baik dan pintar."

"Ya, saya mengenalnya setelah melihatnya menjadi korban perundungan saat membeli obat di Trost." Jelas Eren sembari menyodorkan teh hitam pada Levi.

Wajah Kuchel terlihat sedih. "Kasihan sekali, kau bisa berteman dengannya Eren."

"Saya juga berpikir seperti itu."

Kuchel mengangguk. "Bagaimana Levi, sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Lumayan." Jawab Levi seadanya.

"Syukurlah, sebenarnya ibu ingin menemanimu berjemur tapi ibu harus pergi membeli bahan makanan dipasar." Kuchel sedikit menyesal, Levi tidak mengatakan apapun. Eren tersenyum senang memandang mangkuk Levi, hanya tersisa sedikit makanan. Eren menjadi sangat optimis untuk perkembangan Levi selanjutnya.

Sarapan telah usai, Kuchel berangkat ke pasar sementara Eren berjemur bersama Levi. Beberapa penduduk berlalu lalang, menyapa Levi dengan ekspresi aneh mungkin saja mereka bertanya-tanya kenapa Levi menjadi seperti itu.

"Anda tahu Tuan, ketika anda tidak bisa melihat. Indera pendengaran anda menjadi lebih sensitif." Eren mengingat kembali perbincangan sepasang mahasiswi ketika ia menyemir sepatu dulu, dihalte Kota Mitras lima tahun yang lalu. Wow, Eren agak bangga karena bisa mengingat hal itu.

"Seperti kelinci."

Mata Eren mengerjab. "He? Kelinci?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Selain memiliki telinga panjang kelinci juga memiliki pendengaran yang tajam, mereka bisa mendengar suara bahkan jika jaraknya mencapai tiga kilometer." Levi menjelaskan dengan tenang dan Eren tertarik, ia pikir kelinci hanya bisa melompat dengan pantat bulatnya.

"Lalu apa lagi?"

"Makanan kelinci menurutmu apa?"

"Wortel!" jawab Eren cepat.

Levi mendengus. "Selain wortel kelinci juga makan jerami dan rumput, bisa juga kangkung tapi jika terlalu banyak makan kangkung maka pencernaan kelinci bisa terganggu."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Eren penasaran, sudah ia duga bahwa Levi adalah orang yang cerdas. Pengetahuan pria itu luas.

"Sederhananya kangkung sulit diserap oleh usus kelinci."

Eren mengangguk paham, ternyata seperti itu. Dunia ini sangat luas dan penuh dengan pengetahuan baru.

"Kelinci itu hewan yang sangat menggemaskan." Eren berbicara apa adanya, ia akhirnya mengetahui banyak fakta soal kelinci dan itu berkat Levi.

"Kau harus banyak membaca, bocah."

Eren tertawa canggung. "Sebetulnya saya masih agak terbata-bata untuk membaca, saya bisa tapi untuk kalimat panjang saya akan kesulitan."

"Hm? Jadi benar dugaanku kau-"

"Bocah dungu." Eren dan Levi berucap bersamaan, wajah Eren menjadi kuyu seperti anak anjing yang tersiram air hujan sepanjang malam tanpa ada tempat berteduh.

"Baguslah jika kau sadar."

"Itu memang benar, saya malas sekali belajar ibu panti sering memarahi saya karena hal itu. Tuan Levi saya tidak tahu siapa orangtua saya, saya dibuang dibawah pohon maple dan ditemukan seorang biarawati tua. Saya tinggal dipanti asuhan, ibu panti sering marah pada saya karena saya nakal. Dia bilang, dia tidak bisa hanya terus mengurus saya seorang karena ada puluhan anak panti yang harus diperhatikan jadi ketika usia saya sepuluh tahun saya kabur karena menganggap diri saya beban." Eren memandang bunga mawar kuning milik Kuchel yang mulai mekar.

"Kau sedang menjual cerita sedih padaku?" Ya, memang apa yang ia harapkan dari pria menyebalkan semacam Levi? Kalimat motivasi? Tidak mungkin. Tapi ketika Levi menanggapi ceritanya seperti ini Eren merasa lega, tandanya Levi mendengarkan ceritanya meski responnya terlampau dingin.

"Selamat pagi Eren! Tuan Levi." Eren menoleh kesumber suara sementara Levi masih memandang lurus kedepan, ketempat matahari terbit.

Armin berdiri kikuk dipekarangan rumah Ackerman, mengenggam satu kantung entah apa itu ditangan kirinya. Tersenyum kecil pada Eren.

"Ah, Armin!" Eren menyambut.

"Um, ini… kau bilang kau suka kismis, kakek memberikannya padamu setelah aku bercerita kemarin." Armin menyerahkan kantung itu pada Eren, pemuda beriris hijau menerimanya wajahnya terlihat sangat sumringah senang dengan pemberian Armin.

"Terima kasih! Salamkan untuk kakekmu juga!"

Armin mengangguk, melirik takut-takut kearah Levi. Ingin menyapa tapi dirinya merasa canggung dan tidak mengenal Levi, hanya tahu nama dan kisah tragis yang Levi alami satu tahun yang lalu.

"Armin kau mau ikut duduk?" Eren menawarkan, Armin menggeleng kencang.

"T-tidak, maksudku aku harus membantu kakek mengurus peternakan kalau begitu aku permisi!" Armin kabur, Eren melongo. Ekspresi Armin mencerminkan seakan ia baru saja dikejar sekumpulan singa lapar. Menggendikan bahu, entahlah mungkin Armin cemas memikirkan hewan ternaknya.

"Tuan Levi, ingin masuk sekarang?"

"Hm."

.

.

.

"Telur hari ini, seperti biasa sangat banyak." Eren meletakkan satu keranjang berisi telur diatas meja, Kuchel terlihat sibuk memotong sayuran.

"Benarkah? Ayamku bahagia sepertinya." Canda Kuchel, Eren tertawa. Keadaan jauh lebih baik belakangan ini, minus sifat menyebalkan Levi. Eren sudah mulai terbiasa, rambut Levi dipangkas menjadi pendek. Kulit Levi juga tidak sepucat dulu, Eren senang melihatnya.

"Um, Mrs kau ingin membuat apa?"

"Sesuatu yang lezat, nanti kau akan tahu." Kuchel menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Eren?"

"Ya, Mrs Ackerman?"

Menghela napas. "Sebenarnya, aku memiliki rencana untuk mengoperasi mata Levi agar ia bisa melihat lagi. Dokter dulu pernah mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan Levi bisa melihat lagi masih ada, sayangnya Levi tentu tidak mau melakukan hal itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin Levi berpikir jika operasinya gagal maka ia akan kembali merasa hancur. Semua tidak mudah bagi Levi, ia buta dan kedua sahabatnya meninggal. Levi berada diposisi yang sulit."

Eren membenarkan, untuk menerima kondisinya saja Levi masih kesulitan bagaimana jika akhirnya Levi sudah membangun harapan setinggi langit dan harapan itu tidak sesuai? Untuk kali ini Eren tidak tahu apa jawabannya dan apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Pelan-pelan saja, kita akan membicarakannya dengan Tuan Levi."

Kuchel tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

.

Hujan turun dengan deras diluar sana, Levi tidak bisa melihatnya namun ia bisa mendengar suara air hujan yang jatuh juga merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit. Setelah kepayahan berjalan menuju jendela, Levi menemukannya. Kali ini ia ingin melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuan Eren.

Levi belum dan mungkin tidak bisa menerima kondisinya, kehilangan pengelihatan secara tiba-tiba bagai bom atom yang dijatuhkan diatas kepalanya. Andai malam itu ia bisa mencegah Farlan yang mabuk untuk tidak mengendarai mobil, andai hari itu ia dengan tegas menolak ajakan minum dari Isabel, dan andai ia cukup waras untuk menendang bokong Farlan untuk duduk tenang dijok belakang semua tidak akan terjadi. Farlan adalah sahabatnya sejak ia menempuh pendidikan di Universitas Mitras sementara Isabel adalah gadis paling bodoh yang pernah ia temui. Isabel tidak pandai dalam matematika tapi dia memiliki iris hijau yang luar biasa, mengingatkan Levi pada tenangnya Shiganshina kampung halamannya.

Rasa sakit masih bercokol dalam dadanya, menyebarkan rasa perih dan merenggut sebagian kewarasannya. Sejak kecil Levi sudah dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa ayahnya meninggal dengan terhormat, saat dewasa ia kehilangan dua sahabatnya. Mungkin saat kecil dulu Levi bisa tenang karena ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, namun saat ini Levi seakan belum merasa siap. Kematian terkadang bisa begitu menyeramkan, entah bagi orang yang akan mati atau orang yang ditinggalkan.

"Tuan Levi." Eren memasuki kamar, terkejut ketika melihat Levi berada didepan jendela kamar. Eren mendekat, wajahnya mulai tenang.

"Hn, seperti yang kau katakan bocah. Aku harus mulai mengasah kemampuan mendengarkan suara disekelilingku, aku tidak mau menjadi orang buta tak tahu diuntung." Eren berdiri disamping Levi.

"Baguslah, saya lega mendengarnya."

"Tentu kau lega, kau tidak perlu kerepotan mengurusku kan?"

Eren meringis mendengar ucapan Levi. "Sama sekali tidak benar."

"Hoo, benarkah?"

Eren berdecih. "Hum, Saya jarang melihat lebah. Anda tahu Tuan? Saat saya di panti, saya pernah disengat lebah. Rasanya sakit sekali."

"CCD."

"Huh?"

"Coloni Collaps Disorder."

"Apa itu?"

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan tahu." Desis Levi, Eren melayangkan tawa canggung. "Zat kimia neonicotinoids merusak komunikasi antar para lebah. Membuat hewan malang itu mengalami penurunan dalam mencari makan bahkan mereka sulit untuk pulang ke sarang, aktivitas terbang ikut menurun dan kekacuan pada sistem imun. Mereka bisa mati dengan sangat mudah, itu sebabnya jumlah mereka mengalami penurunan yang sangat drastis."

Hening.

"Hoi bocah tolol, kau paham?"

"Mmm, sedikit."

"Astaga apa yang kuharapkan dari bocah sepertimu."

"Anda sangat menyukai hewan. Anda banyak tahu soal mereka." Eren mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Yeah aku bersyukur karena belajar dengan benar dan lancar membaca." Sindir Levi tepat sasaran.

"Saya jadi menyesal karena malas belajar."

"Kebodohan adalah sumber kepunahan manusia."

"Wow terdengar seperti kutipan di perpustakaan." Eren pernah sekali masuk ke perpustakaan, hanya beberapa menit karena Eren tidak tahan dengan suasana tenang perpustakaan. Hujan mulai berhenti hanya menyisakan rintik-rintik, beberapa burung mulai kembali berterbangan dialam bebas.

Pintu kamar Levi diketuk, Eren menoleh dan menemukan Mikasa berdiri diambang pintu. Tersenyum singkat pada Eren.

"Levi, aku datang untuk menjengukmu."

"Untuk apa bocah yang uang saku masih diberikan oleh orangtuanya menjengukku?" Levi membalikkan badan, namun ia menghadap kearah lemari bukannya pada pintu.

"Kau salah arah, cebol." Eren terkesiap ketika Mikasa memanggil Levi dengan sebutan seperti itu, gadis berwajah oriental melangkah masuk. Meraih lengan Levi.

"Tutup mulutmu, tch."

Pasti saat ini Levi sedang malu.

"Lihat, apa yang dilakukan pria buta ini."

"M-mikasa…" Eren panik.

"Lebih baik kau urusi celana dalam bekas ompolmu, bocah."

"Lebih baik kau urusi arahmu yang salah, cebol." Balas Mikasa sarkastik, menarik Levi dengan cara jauh dari kata lembut membuat Eren cemas.

"Saya akan bantu Mrs Ackerman siapkan makan malam, permisi." Eren pergi, enggan mendengar perdebatan sepasang sepupu itu atau kepalanya akan pusing. Tiba-tiba Eren teringat banci tua kawannya, apa kabarnya sekarang? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah masih sering meratapi bahwa dirinya berada digender yang salah? Eren punya ponsel ketinggalan zaman pemberian Mr Dot Pixis, tapi seorang gelandangan akan terasa aneh memiliki ponsel. Eren tidak bisa menghubungi banci tua itu.

Mungkin nanti ia bisa meminta izin sebentar untuk pulang ke Mitras dan mengunjungi banci tua. Semoga saja, Kuchel mengizinkannya.

**TBC**

**Levi emang dingin, tapi dia bener-bener sayang sama Kuchel. Salah satu alasan kenapa dia mau bangkit lagi ya karena Kuchel dan –uhuk- menjawab tantangan bocah napi.**


End file.
